


Prompt: Maybe Don’t Give 110%...

by respoftw



Series: Comfortween 2020 [20]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: John leaned against the lab wall and watched Rodney pretend that he wasn’t an inch from dropping from exhaustion.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Comfortween 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947178
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Prompt: Maybe Don’t Give 110%...

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” [on dreamwidth](https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html)
> 
> 20\. Maybe Don’t Give 110%...  
> Exhaustion, overwork, migraines and headaches, needing to be convinced to take a break.

John leaned against the lab wall and watched Rodney pretend that he wasn’t an inch from dropping from exhaustion.

All of the other scientists had given up but Rodney persisted.John didn’t expect any less.Rodney had a tendency to get stupid when it came to ZPMs.

“I wish you would stop hovering,” Rodney said, the first words he’d spoken in the five hours John had been watching.

John shifted, his back cracking after standing still for so long.“Yeah, well, I wish you’d admit that this is a dead end.”

Rodney glanced up from the ZPM and it’s readouts and John had a wince at just how bad Rodney looked.Eyes rimmed red, dark bags making him look years older than he was.John had let this gone on long enough.

“Rodney, it’s not compatible with Atlantis.You know it’s true.”

Rodney looked away, focusing on the stubbornly dark ZPM again.

“You need sleep,” John said.

“I need a way to make this fully powered ZPM fit in the damn docking station.I need something to go right for once.Just once,” Rodney pleaded.“John.This could be the answer to all of our problems but I can’t get it to work and - “ Rodney broke off into what sounded suspiciously like a bitten off sob and John crumbled.

“Hey,” he said, already moving across the room to grip Rodney’s shoulders.“This isn’t on you.Zelenka submitted the report that this was a bust days ago. Elizabeth accepted it, the IOA accepted it.No one is waiting for you to pull another miracle out of nothing.”

“ _I_ am,” Rodney insisted.“I’m waiting on the miracle.This was supposed to be it.It was supposed - “

John’s mind flashed back to two weeks ago when they had found the ZPM during a routine trading mission.Rodney had been so happy, they all had, but Rodney had been lit up with it.He’d been beautiful in that moment, so elated and care free that John couldn’t help but grab him and kiss him and Rodney had kissed back and everything had been perfect and then - -

“I know,” John said.“Believe me, I know.It sucks.”

Rodney huffed a laugh.“Eloquently put, as ever.”

John shrugged.“We might stumble across a power adaptor some day but until then, I think we need to put this away.”

Rodney nodded reluctantly.

“Now, bed.” John said, guiding Rodney towards the door.

Rodney seemed to be flagging with every step now and John found himself half carrying him towards his quarters.John hesitated at the door, not wanting to leave.

“John?”

“Yeah, buddy?”

Rodney leaned him and kissed him softly, barely more than a press of lips.

“Thanks.” Rodney slipped quietly into his room.

John walked back to his quarters on air.Maybe the useless ZPM wasn’t a total bust after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, we need adaptors to use plugs depending on where we are on Earth. Who says all ZPMs will fit in the cradle in Atlantis....


End file.
